Blue Fire
by The Shadowfox Mistress
Summary: Heat. That one word held both dreams and nightmares for Folon. He always kept to himself during those times enduring the pain alone, but what happens when something goes wrong? What happens when Xelha holds his child?
1. Passions

**.Blue Fire/**

**by: Rian Dillard**

**Published: October 19th 2006**

**Type: Baten Kaitos**

**Chapter Rating: R**

**Author Notes: **_This starts right before the game does when Xelha works in the Imperial Palace. The other chapters are more-how to say- toned down. So please don't fear._

* * *

**( Consuming Passions)**

Folon sighed as hot water cascaded down his body in rivlets leaving trails of purple as they burned him slightly. He loved nice hot showers to an almost extreme point and the best part was was that got to use the Emperor's private bathroom, when it wasn't in use of course. All was bliss.

He plugged the drain and sank down into the hot depths of the shower/tub. Today was his day to relax and be alone. Both of his teammates were busy preparing for upcoming missions to foreign islands and he had to take the next couple of days off mandatorally. Folon loved the fact he had the days off, but he hated why.

He was the product of numerous experiments from when he was a child and Folon had sadly found out that they had had a horrible side effect once he hit puberty. Heat. About every two months he went through a time of need that sometimes lasted hours or days depending on how much he faught it. During that time he was a raving beast that would fuck anything that moved and he had grown to hate it so much that he locked himself in his room every time and endured the torment alone which caused them to last much longer then they had should and to be much more harsh.

He brushed blue-red locks away from his eyes, but they settled right back in place and he gave up with them. There was no reasoning with his hair when it was wet, he had learned that lesson a long time ago. His hair was naturally spiky, but when it got wet it just flopped in any direction it wanted to go no matter what he wanted.

The tub filled to the top and automatically shut off. Folon's golden eyes glazed over as the first entrails of sleep snatched him when he moaned suddenly as he felt a twitch in his groin. Not now right when he was finally relaxed! He sat there and complained to himself for a couple minutes but quickly got up and drained the water while he fetched his clothes, feeling another twitch. He didn't need to be told twice.

As he reached the door with his stuff Folon sank to his knees with a moan feeling the fever of heat as his body started responding. It was a distinct feeling that always felt like molten lava had suddenly decided to course through his veins instead of blood.

Folon got to his feet shakily and stumbled down the hallway in a run. He had to get to his room! Screw clothes he had to get there! Lucky for him his room was located in the same wing as the Emperor's and Folon didn't have to go that far. The few people he passed quickly got out of his way because they had either seen him in heat before or they had herd rumors either way they both knew to get the hell out of the way. It was now quite obvious what the problem was since he had no clothes on.

Folon got to his room, not noticing the door was ajar, and slammed the door locking it in the process. He made it! He was safe! Folon thought in till he herd a small gasp.

1 - 1

Her name was Xelha. She had recently started for the Empire undercover as a maid in the Imperial Palace. She had herd rumors of a plan that the Empire was conspiracing to take over the world, so she as the Ice Queen took it upon herself to prevent them.

Xelha had worked here for a couple of months and it was finally her turn to help clean the Emperor's wing. She had looked around while she was cleaning and found some minor clues, she was going to have to come back later to get them but her search was not fruitless! She was going to grab the pendent she saw earlier tonight and prepare to leave but she had to finish this last hallway first.

The hallway she had to do seemed to be the one that the other maids feared the most for some reason and they had sent her to clean because she was the newest. They all feared the hall because the Emperor's Assassination Squad lived here and supposedly they lived here so they were always one hand if the Emperor ever needed their assistance. Two of the three were so wild and cruel that no other team would take them, but it was rumored that they had undying loyalty to their Captain and would never betray him.

Xelha came to the first door and opened it slowly. She walked into the room and had to stop at the door way blinded because of how dark the room was and its strange lighting system which seemed to be made solely of one neon blue light and it didn't help the fact that everything was some shad of blue, green, or gold. She blinked slowly as she adjusted to the the light thinking what a weird room this was and what kind of person would live in here. A large bed was located in the corner, and didn't seem to be used much judging from its appearance. There were little trinkets and items strewn about everywhere and they seemed to be in some type of order that maybe only the owner could tell.

Xelha sighed as she saw the mess not even knowing where to begin, but she finally decided to start on one side and work her way across the room. When she finally reached the middle she herd a crashing noise coming down the hallway and looked up fearfully as a guy came running into the room and locked the door.

It took all her will not to scream, which was an amazing feat in itself as how often did somebody come barging into a room naked and blue?

2 - 2

'Who was this girl? A maid?' Folon thought frantically as he saw her. Nobody should be in his room ever!

The maid stood there shocked and backed up a step with fearful yellow eyes. Folon was about to yell at her to leave when another wave of heat hit him. He groaned and dropped his clothes as he sank to the floor. This one was worse than all the others. She needed to get away from here, from him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The maid asked taking a step towards him with concern written all over her face.

"Stop! Go away!" Folon yelled as she knelt down beside him with him cursing mentally.

"Please let me help you!" The maid asked pleadingly.

"I said go!" Folon yelled as he pushed her away rather forcefully and tried to scoot away from her putting his head down.

"I won't leave you if your hur-" The maid gave out a gasp mid sentence as Folon lifted his head and showed her dark golden eyes flecked with red.

"I warned you to leave!" Folon said in a deep guttural voice.

3 - 3

Folon woke up to a musky scent that was familiar, but at the same time not. What was it? He just couldn't place it even though it was on the tip of his tounge.

He sat up off the floor frowning as his skin stuck together and he thought 'Sticky'. He hated being sticky and now he was going to take another bath. Wait a second why was he sticky?

Folon turned over and saw the maid, groaning as it all came back to him. His heat, it had come upon him and he had retreated to his room, but there had been a problem a maid was in his room and his heat had consumed him and... and... he just couldn't remember. Folon remembered telling her to go, but nothing after that.

Had he done her? or did he just make her do him? or did nothing happen at all? He just couldn't remember even though in his mind he had a strong idea at what had happened.

"Shit!" he cursed getting frustrated. Why couldn't anything ever go his way for once!?!

The girl started to stir at Folon's curse and she woke up looking around with bleary eyes. She saw Folon sitting against the wall deep in thought and gave a frightened yell that attracted his attention.

He looked sullenly up at her between locks of hair and said "I mean you no harm. Get your things and go." He even put his hands out in a defensive gesture showing that he meant what he said.

The girl just sat there like a deer in head lights too scared to move and thinking he was going to kill her.

"I said go!" Folon yelled as his eyes darkened slightly.

That seem to snap the maid out of her trance and nodded frantically trying to stop the tears that threatened to well up as she went on a chaotic search for her things. She managed to find her clothes but not her underwear but she didn't care about that as she frantically got dressed and as soon as she was dressed she bolted for the door. She got there and fumbled for the lock making small noises as her body let her know how hurt she was.As she was fumbled Folon suddenly appeared beside her in a burst of speed and she gave a scream of fear as Folon seemingly teleported to her eyes. One second he was on the ground the next he was beside her.

"You will not tell anybody of what happened here. You got it?" Folon whispered into her ear as he unlocked the door with one smooth gesture. "Now GO!" He yelled as he opened the door and pushed her through before he locked it again.

Folon waited in till her retreating footsteps faded and punched the wall in frustration. "Dammit!"

4 - 4

Xelha ran back to her room in a frenzy knowing she had to leave tonight. She couldn't spend another night here.

She ignored the questions from her fellow workmates about where she was and what had happened to give her such bruises. She packed anything of value she had, namely her Magnus and a extra set of clothes, and waited till nightfall where she snuck into the Emperor's wing and grabbed the only clue she had to the Empire's scheme; the small silver pendent. She got it and rushed to the docks hoping that nobody had missed her from her bunk yet as she contacted her two escorts, Gram and Leon. She met up with them and the three stole a ship from the docks and headed for Sadal Suud.

As Xelha made her escape Folon lay staring at his ceiling wondering what in the world happened cursing himself, his heat, and her.

* * *

**Authors Notes : **_Tell me what do you think?_


	2. Prophecy

**.Blue Fire//**

**by: Rian Dillard**

**Published: December 4th, 2006**

**Type: Baten Kaitos**

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Author Notes:** _Thank you **brandy mallory **and **Maverick Hunter Phoenix.**_

* * *

**(Of Prophecys and Pendents)**

The moon pierced the clouds and bathed the brass city in its radiance as Xelha ran through the city; small and insignificant. Her breath swarmed around her in an icy cloud as she hurried down the street clasping the swinging pendent to her breast, praying that nobody had missed her or the pendent yet.

When she made it back to her room, she knew she had to leave. She'd let her mission be jeopardized and the blue solider had been acting quite strange when he yelled at her to leave so differently from before when he... 'No don't think about it!' Her mind screamed and she just knew that she had to go so the Emperor wouldn't risk getting wind of her.

She ran abit more intill she herd a pair of shuffling footsteps come near her. She looked around and darted into the shadows, thinking it might be a Imperial solider looking for her. She held her breath as the steps came closer and slowly stopped.

"My child, it's okay you may come out now." An old voice creaked.

Xelha sat there rooted to the spot in fear as the person spoke. Where they using one of the older maids to lure out of hiding? Did they think she was that stupid?

"There is no danger child. Please come out."

Their was a sharp smell of almonds and Xelha suddenly felt magic tingle through her as her body was pulled out of the shadows like a marionette. When she was free of any shadow she saw an old lady standing in the middle of the street and leaning heavily on an old wooden staff.

"Who are you?" Xelha asked calmly. She knew she should be afraid, magic had just been strung around her, but she wasn't. There was something too familiar about the old crone, a lost feeling of home perhaps? or just a response of her own magic to the old one's?.

"You have a long and dangerous road in front of you child and you have just taken the first step with that pendent of yours." The old crone said as she pointed a long, bony finger at Xelha's chest where underneath all the fabric lay the pendent quite and dead.

Xelha clutched at the pendent as the beginnings of fear gripped at her soul. She was a spy! What magic had been played on her mind to make her think she wasn't a spy? Xhela tensed as she prepared to run when the woman spoke again.

"Please dear child you must believe me that I offer no offense. I have come to help please take this." The old women held out her hand a pendent which in it lay a pendent that was an exact replica of the one Xelha had. She walked forwared and took Xelha's hand, clasping the pendent tightly in it. Xelha had to hold back a flinch as the pendent touched her and its magic flared renewing the scent of almonds. There was a powerful magic tha lay hidden in the pendent responding to Xelha's own.

Xelha examined the pendent 'feeling' the magic within it. She was so absorbed that when she finally looked up she was startled to find that the witch had disappeared. Xelha looked around and tried to find her frantically. She was about to give up when she herd a cry call through out the city.

She hid praying it wasn't the Dark Service that had been sent after her and froze as the cry tore through the city again, but she soon realized that there was something familiar about the cry. She waited another minute for the cry to sound again, and was positive that it was her name being called and it was from a friend.

She ran towards the voice and she could hear it cry "Miss Xelha!" again. She turned the corner and saw to men arguing with each other.

"Do you think she's here? She said the docks." One of them hissed.

"Miss Xelha said the docks, but she was no there, so it is our job to find her and make sure that she is not hurt." There other one replied.

Xelha ran towards the two men and yelled "Gram! Leon!" as she got close enough to see them in detail.

"Miss Xelha! There you are! We were worried that you had been caught or the Dark Service had found you." The one who was yelling came forward and bowed low.

"Please, Gram. I told you to stop that." Xelha said blushing.

"We need to go. We have wasted enough time here chatting that the Dark Service could be here any minute from Gram's was yelling." Xelha nodded at Leon's statement. Trust him to always be straight and on task.

Gram gave Leon a small, bitter look. Gram was older than Leon and had the gentlemen attitude that was non-existent in Leon's newer generation that believed that you should get everything done as efficient and quick as possible. Let's just say that they quarreled often.

"Did you manage to get a ship?" Xelha asked, seriousness in play.

"We got a small one named the Leo'parde Lionne." Leon said as they hurried down to the docks which luckily was not far from where they found Xelha. They were almost to the docks when disaster struck as a crack sounded along with a bullet that came shooting from the shadows striking Leon in the arm.

He clasped his arm cursing as blood bled freely down it. "Keep going! You must make it to the ship!" Leon yelled as Xelha and Gram stopped to help him.

"We won't leave you!" Xelha yelled as a group of Dark Service men separated themselves from the shadow and advanced with guns cocked and loaded.

"GO! You idi-" Leon's command was cut short as Gram punched him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him.

"Don't call Miss Xelha an idiot." Gram said as he and Xelha carried the dazed Leon to the boat. The Dark Service men fired a few more shots at them, but they were warning shoots used just to intimidate. They were that confident that their prey was cornered.

"The blue one with a leopard carved into the side." Gram huffed as they got closer to the dock. They ran as fast as they could towards the ship and as they got near a shot barely missed decapitating Gram. The Dark Service Men had now realized that their prey was escaping and were running towards them firing the occasional shot, but they were too late.

Gram and Xelha dragged Leon who was learning how to breathe again and starting to make feeble protests at how they were both fools at not leaving him behind and endangering themselves.

Xelha activated the ships magic and they soon found themselves in a small, but pleasant room. Gram immediately ran over to the controls to activate the ship and they could here faint pings from outside as the Dark Service shot their haul to no avail.

Xelha felt the ship vibrate as the engine started and they took off into the sky. She turned her eyes to Leon and to his arm that was still spilling red droplets of blood.

She ran to a cupboard, grabbed some medical supplies, and slipped Leon out of his armor as he sat there and took the pain in silent agony. He only winced slightly when Xelha rubbed alcohol and antidote into the wound to help it heal.

"What's wrong, Xelha?" Leon said softly with Xelha jumped slightly at his voice. This was the first thing he had said since they got on the boat.

"Nothing's wro-"

"Please don't tell me that Xelha." Leon said cutting her off and Xelha sighed slightly. Leon was always good at reading people and he could tell if somebody was lying or what not.

"What happened? Please tell me." Leon said watching her expressions. Knowing that he had caught her and that she wouldn't refuse to answer.

Xelha shook her head slightly. Could she tell him? Would she tell him? She couldn't tell Gram. He would probably turn the ship around and head back to Alfard to demand the blue soldier's head. The only person she would be able to tell is Leon.

She took a deep breath as she continued to dress Leon's arm and started her story.

5 - 5

"What do you mean he acted differently." Leon asked a couple of silent minutes after Xelha had finished her tale.

"He was-"

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Gram asked walking over to them. He had found a nice cloud bank that would cover them for an hour or so so they could rest a recuperate with out having to worry about the Empire.

"We were talking about what to do once we reached Sadal Suud." Leon said never missing a beat.

"Yeah Sadal Suud." Xelha said softly going along with Leon not liking the fact she had to lie to Gram.

"Hmmm, well we should get some sleep while we can. Miss Xelha you may take the couch and Leon and I shall sleep on the floor. We got only an hour or two before dawn so let's make the best of it." Gram said cheerfully pulling some blankets out of a cupboard and passing them around.

"Yeah sleep." Xelha said realizing suddenly how mentally and physically exhausted she was. 'Maybe sleep wasn't a bad idea at all' she thought falling asleep almost the second her head touched the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Leo'parde Lionne-Passive Lion._


End file.
